Indoril Nerevar
|-|1= |-|2= Work in Progress. Major credits to the person who wrote down the text in the Notable Attacks/Techniques section. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: The Elder Scrolls Name: Indoril Nerevar, Lord Nerevar, Saint Nerevar Gender: Male Age: About 4000 years Classification: Captain, leader and commander of the Chimeras, Hortator, Herald, Mentor, former caravan, Patron of the Warriors and State Men, Saint Special Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, fencing, magic, immortality (type 2, 6), flight, sound manipulation, soul manipulation, spiritual damage, time manipulation, empathic manipulation, space manipulation, manipulation of matter, reality manipulation, extrasensory perception (clairvoyance, energy sensor, clairvoyance), manipulation of sleep, manipulation of elements, manipulation of secondary elements, manipulation of energy, resistance (magical, mental, temporal, spatial, conceptual) ETC Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, The ability to immobilize or paralyze the enemy, Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation, Immortality (Type 7), Acausality, ETC. Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level+ (Has ascended to the CHIM which allows the user to become free of all limitations and exist as a boundless entity) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal (Has ascended to the CHIM) Durability: Metaverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal Intelligence: Supergenius *Well-versed in combat skills Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Trueflame:' One-handed sword of Nerevar, enchanted by extraterrestrial fire. *'Moon-and-Star:' The ring gives Nerevar supernatural powers of persuasion. *'Sunder:' A tool designed to separate the tones of Lorkhan's Heart, he divides them into components, making them take on the necessary form. *'Staff of the Towers:' The Ayleid artifact created from the stars consists of eight segments, each of which corresponds to one of the metaphysical Towers that form the fabric of Nirn. The staff is capable of distorting reality, breaking and stabilizing the course of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic – It is a pure energy that can be transformed into different forms for different purposes. Magic comes from Etherius (the world of the Gods), and in Mundus (the world of people), it gets through the gaps in Oblivion: the stars and the Sun. *Magic of Destruction – spells Schools of Destruction can harm living creatures and undead, and also include the effects of elemental strikes, sucking, damage, vulnerability and spraying. The magic of Destruction controls the elements of fire, cold and electricity. Each element has its own peculiarity, inherent only to it. *Magic of Recovery – spells of the School of Restoration heal, restore and strengthen bodily properties and abilities, treat illnesses and protect against other harmful effects. Restoration spells can also add or reduce strength, stamina, intelligence, agility, and other bodily properties. *The Magic of Mysticism – spells of the School of Mysticism give forces from another world the right form and direction to encase souls in precious stones, or teleport the body of the caster, or control things with telekinesis, and absorb or reflect magical energy, or see the invisible from a distance. *The Magic of Change – School spells Changes can manipulate the physical world and use its natural capabilities. Effects Changes include breathing water, spells to increase the enemy's load and increase its carrying capacity, opening and closing doors, and creating shields against physically dangerous attacks. *The Magic of Illusion – the Illusion School's spells alter the perceptions and thoughts of living beings. The effects of illusions dazzle, illuminate, paralyze and cause sounds to dissolve in silence, pacify and lead to anger, fascinate, distract attention and disguise, and also make the magician invisible. *Magic of Sorcery – spells of the School of Sorcery include the subordination of the mind of simple and magical creatures, the call of weapons and armor from other worlds, as well as summoning daedra or undead and the forces that serve the caster and protect him. Padomaic Origin ''' – Nerevar is the son of Boethiah, one of the strongest Padomais, the children of the Daedra Princes often inherit aspects of their parent, but may have a completely different character. Some receive gifts as gifts, others develop them on their own. *Chimer – also known as "changed people" or "bicycles", are one of the varieties of elven races. The Kimers themselves were comprehensively developed, from them were obtained as magnificent magicians and warriors, as well as incredibly dangerous thieves and assassins. *The Hortator – This is a collection of many personalities of the Nerevars, who possessed different bodies. Nerevar Indoril is a certain basis for all Nerevarov, in turn every Nerevar is the next stage of training. Apparently each subsequent Nerevar had the skills and abilities of the previous one. *Enantiomorph – this object and its mirror image, the Mentor and Sharmat are the unity of the two opposite aspects. The reigning king is armed to the teeth with a sparkling flame. He is saved by every deed that he does. His death is only a diagram of the awakening world. The ruling king, who sees in another his exact likeness, does not rule anything. *Hands of Padomay – on the hands of Nerevar tattooed symbols of power, symbolizing the aspect of Chaos, Change and Destruction. Thanks to the symbols on his hands, Nerevar is capable of inflicting increased damage on beings possessing divine power or having a divine nature of origin, also symbols protect Nerevar from the effects of divine magic. Thanks to tattoos, Nerevar can use the Razrabatel without dressing the Phantom Guardian, while not perishing from the destructive enchantments of the Instrument. *space travel – The Nerevar can develop a tremendous speed, for a short period of time moving over huge distances. He is able to travel through Oblivion and Etherius, having reached the Sun libraries, and also to move between various adjacent dimensions. *Knowledge from the book of King Tsaeski – Nerevar learned Kiai, this is one of the forms of screaming, in contrast to the variant of the Nords has a somewhat different mechanics of action. However, the properties of the ideological strike that Nerevar possessed are unknown. *Spiritual Damage – Nerevar is able to inflict damage directly to the soul of the enemy or attack such intangible creatures as ghosts. *Red vision – Nerevar received from Magne-Ge a special gift, allowing to see cosmic objects and phenomena that are inaccessible to the gaze of the ordinary human eye. *Walking on water – The Nerevar can move along the surface of the water, is able to cross the ocean. '''Holy Sword – Nerevar studied the art of fencing with the strongest asneeas and improved his skills in fights with Viveс. Nerevar had a special knowledge, acquired during intensive training. It allowed the creation of the Sword of the Spirit - this is the image of a sword, created with the help of uncomplicated magic and willpower. Ansei of the highest skill, who had a talent for magic, could create in the moments of high tension the true Spirit Sword - Shehai. *Shehai – This is an ancient form of magic combat, with the help of the sword Nerevar is able to violate the laws of reality. However, it is not clear what properties possessed the techniques that he learned. There are many Shehai techniques that cause different effects when used. *Resistance – one of the features of Shehai is the possibility of interrupting the zero-sum, this allows you to survive the erasure from reality. Some of Sheha's techniques "get out of the system" and the foresight of the future will not work against using them, which allows you to block the skill and provide some advantage in the battle. Akulakhan – also sometimes called "Second Numidium" - is a giant golem (also fed from the Heart of Lorkhan), created in the depths of the Red Mountain by Dagoth Urom, the leader of the House of Dagoth on the basis of the drawings and elements of the first Numidium. However, it is not clear whether Akulahan is comparable in power to Numidium. *CHIM- King . The realization that reality is a lie and sleep, and the ability to change the dream. We should be afraid of a zero sum. It may lead to the awakening divinity, and all sleep over. As the process of delicious apotheosis when being bent inward and outward in the "form, which is always new." Those who are unable to reach this state, called "denote", experiencing an indescribable feeling of divinity and become free from the world egg restrictions. In simple terms, the state of CHIM provides relief from all the known laws of the divine worlds. This return '' to the first panel, Anu-pad '' ', where stasis and change to create opportunities. ( It is the realization that the whole world, the whole of life - in fact do not exist. They exist only as a dream forces, which, for lack of a better word, is called God. All things, including you yourself, in God there is only a dream, and you - a piece of his mind for a split second is able to gain self-awareness. Most are not capable of long-term possession of self-consciousness. Their minds can not bear two contradicting the truth: "I exist" and "I do not exist", resulting in a final denial of personality known as "zero sum". 1 + (-1) = 0. "Pronulsummirovatsya" means literally vaporize. To achieve CHIM, you need to take the next step - to realize the two truths simultaneously. Fold one and minus one, and get anything other than zero.) *I have broken the world with his left hand - he said - but in the right hand I have his chance to destroy me. Love is controlled only by my will. " *Fixed warrior never gets tired. He cuts sleep holes in the middle of the battle to regain their strength. *... put on his armor and stepped into the '' non-spatial gap ', making lethal interactions and intangible information map of all minds ever known - an event developed by the likeness of the divine spark.'' *projection of death – Death of Nerevar projection back into the waking world. *Interrupting zero-sum - is able to ignore the multiplication by zero on deity. *Zero-sum - directs dissatisfaction deity the enemy. *acausality – Nerevar exists outside of time and space and can move freely between them and the "middle world". *Manipulating logic – Nerevar ignore logic and within the same phenomenon may be several variations thereof. *Endless variations – Nerevar is in the form of its endless variations in endless changes of its history. *C0das – These are endless changes Nerevar's own history, which tend to focus around a particular pattern of events, but nevertheless contain versions that he did not. You can think of this as a simple number. Most integers are not important (most c0das are not very different from the general pattern), but, within an infinite set of integers, an infinite set of beginnings (within the infinite set of c0das, their infinite sum really differs from the general pattern). *Endless possibilities - Between the ubiquitous laws of Divinity, with endless variations and the overall structure c0das Aurbis and subgradients within most c0das, there are dreams. Having learned CHIM, Nerevar found them and got endless possibilities. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Games Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 1